The Ten Reasons I Left
by Keep Dreaming
Summary: Cammie leaves but gives a note to Zach about the ten reason she left.


**A/N. I know I should probably be working on My Web of Lies but I am having serious writer's block. Don't worry I will get the fifth chapter up eventually so if you can't bare with me a little longer (I know that seems totally impossible and you want to rip my throat out. I don't blame you) it would be much appreciated. I know that there are a million of this type of story but Gallagher-ed it to make it mine.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes and Ally Carter.**

Zach ran his hand through his hair. He had just finished his date with Tina and he expected to find a very moody Cammie. He knew cheating was wrong but he couldn't break up with Cammie but he couldn't live with just her. It would hurt way too much to see her go but at the same time she didn't satisfy him completely. Tina was much different and was more peppy that Cammie. She sure was as hell a lot less stubborn.

Zach walked through his soundless apartment that he had shared with Cammie for the last two years. Both of them were CIA agents so they were constantly coming and going. Instead of finding Cammie in her sweats on the couch, he found a note.

Goodbye Zach,

The letter started. "What the hell?" Zach asked to no one in particular. He continued reading the note.

Zach I know you are probably confused. You shouldn't be. There are ten particular reasons why I left. They are the ten things I hate about you.

1. You aren't the same.

Has the life been sucked out of you? You aren't the man I feel in love with. I feel in love with the old Zach. Not this New Zach who acts like a zombie. New Zach comes and goes without talking to me. The last time we had a real conversation was about eight months ago when you told me you weren't into commitment. Then why did you ask me to move in? I thought it was because you loved me, not because you wanted somebody to water you plants.

2. You're not mine.

I know what you have been doing with Tina. And Anna. And Mary, Madeline, Ashley, Maggie, Rose, Jennifer, Krista. Hell, you even hit on Liz! She told me and she turned you down. Shocker, huh? Old Zach was mine. New Zach belongs to a line of whores. And I refuse to be one of them. I'm not yours anymore.

3. You lie.

You should get a world record for how many times you lied. Not even spies lie that much! You lie about everything! I want the guy behind the lies. Then I remember he is too big of a coward to come out. You lie about all the girls in reason 2. I am done listening to the shit that comes out of your mouth. If you really loved me (which was probably a lie, too) you would have the decency to tell the truth. You probably lied when you told me you loved me, too.

4. You are constantly touching me.

All you want from me now is sex. And you are angry that I don't give it to you. When we are driving you should pay attention to the road, not at how short my skirt is. It's supposed to be something special, not a daily routine. That's why you cheat. Because Tina acts like it's a daily routine. That's why you are so late when you come home. And then you lie to cover it up!

5. You hypnotize me.

Not in a literal sense. When you know I am angry at you, all you have to do is kiss my neck and poof! The anger has washed away. That's why I had to write this note. If I said this to your face, you could brainwash me into not leaving. It's like I am a smoker and you are my nicotine. I just can't get enough. I know you're deadly but you are oh so addictive. I left when I had the chance. I can't come back now or else I could be under the palm of your hand forever.

6. You take up so much room/time!

When we share the bed, you leave me at the very edge while you take up the whole king size mattress. If I have any space, you have to lie on top of me. You are not light at all. It's like sleeping under a giant bear. Only a bear doesn't drool. And you take twice as long as I do in the morning to get ready. I barely have any stuff that has room in this apartment! Everything here is yours! All my stuff is at Macey's. No wonder it was so easy to pack.

7. Your dumb-ass smirk.

Sure it was cute at first. Actually, it was totally hot. I couldn't stay away. It was hypnotizing (Reason 5). But eventually it got annoying. Now if I see it, I want to rip my hair out. Go find somebody else to smirk at because if I have to see that damn smirk one more time I will knock it off your face before you can say "Gallagher Girl".

8. You are lazy.

Not as a spy, but as a boyfriend. I give and I give but get nothing back. It's like I am giving to a wall. You don't clean up after yourself or make dinner or do your laundry. Do I look like your maid? I thought I was your girlfriend, not your built-in slave. Guess I was wrong about that, too.

9. You always have your boys to back you up.

I love Grant and Jonas as brothers I really do, but I hate when you band against me. If I accuse you of cheating, you guys can flip to make it seem like my fault. Then I feel bad and I work harder in our relationship, even though I didn't do anything. Now I know that I was wrong. And so were you, Grant, and Jonas.

10. I love you.

It would be so much easier if I didn't. I could have left you a long time ago. But I had to fall in love with you, your perfections and flaws. It sucks to love someone who barely even loves back. You wouldn't know the feeling though. Everyone loves you. You are Mr. Right for everyone. How can I compete with the skinny models or the beautiful girls we see everyday? I tried so hard to win you over, but your shiny flawless girlfriend, but I can't. I can't sacrifice all I have for something as worthless as this. So I left. Me and your son left. Yeah, I am six months pregnant with your baby boy and you didn't even notice or care. I can't raise your son with you cheating on me. So I am going to raise without you. I don't think I'll ever see you again so take care of my heart. You stole it so you get to keep it.

Goodbye and I love you forever,

Cammie

Zach read the letter three more times. Why did he have to fuck up the greatest thing in his life? Now he lost everything. Including his son.

**Please review this pathetic one-shot. I might make it a two-shot. Then again, maybe not.**


End file.
